Link Status
by Virus1997
Summary: hersha left virus because of the idea of bring home a new allmate that has a evil motive


AU - allmates where human

VirusXHersha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters, it is owned by Nitro+CHiRAL

**Chapter 1: Status: Disconnected **

It was Sunday, the day supposed to be the day hersha and virus are bonding and having fun together, but it was different today, hersha was mad at virus because he let trip brought a new allmate at home

"Like I said, I don't want a new allmate here in the house, I'm more comfortable with berta when you and trip leave us and guard the house" says Hersha as he turn around to go to the kitchen and get a water to calm his self down.

"Look whether you like the idea or not, it's my final decision, and besides a new companion means you get to be friends with someone other than berta"

With a loud "thud" as he put the glass in the kitchen counter top Hersha explode.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!"

In anger, he stomp angrily as he walk to his master's bedroom

Virus follows him to the room and there he confronts his allmate.

**The issue all started when trip and virus where going home after doing their work, in their way home, trip happen to saw a worn-out cat-type allmate and decided to brought it home, after getting the cat got fixed up and cleaned up, virus let it stayed at home as for trip request, little do they know when they left it with hersha and berta, it started to see it's true nature, the cat is planning to take virus away from hersha, in hersha's anger, he nearly wrecked the allmate if it wasn't for berta who stopped the fight, when trip got home and saw the cat in pieces, he quickly but carefully scooped it up and went to a shop in the east district, while trip was out with the cat, hersha in the other hand realizes what he had done and tried to reflect on what he had done, but in his thoughts he can never tell the reason to virus why he did that, because he knows he may not believe what his going say and may only add fuel to the bad situation.**

"What's got into you, last time I remember, it was you who wants to have a new member in the house because you said **"Sometimes" ** Berta annoys you some much or he ignores you"

"It's not on your business and like I said I don't want the idea of getting another allmate in the house, even thou berta annoys me and ignores me much, It doesn't bother me that much because I get used to his attitude"

Virus starting to get pissed off at his allmate's bazaar behavior, he adjusted his glasses and tries to calm his self.

"Hersha, don't you think you're getting a bit too exaggerated because of this issue? Tilting his head, questioning hersha.

"Says the one who always lefts his allmate at home" he sneered as he went to the walk-in closet, while virus in the other hand still trying to contain his anger because of his allmate's childish behavior, he sat down beside his bed, massaging his temple to ease his head ache.

"Why are you so mad about that cat that you almost destroyed it if wasn't for berta? Did something happen?"

Hersha froze where he stood as he heard those words from virus, trying to comprehend the situation and trying to speak up but no words came out of his mouth, virus continued on.

"Were you mad because I always leave you here? Because you think you're just an annoyance to me; that you think you might bother my work if brought you along?"

Hersha pained like being stab in the chest he walk out of the closet carrying a backpack. In his anger he slapped virus' face and blurted out his emotions.

Trying to control not to cry in front of his master, he tried to look like tough.

"Why are you trying to defend that cat? Isn't it supposed to be you're the one who's supporting me? Do you…...hate me now, master?"

Virus momentarily stunned being slapped, quickly stood up and in his anger, he punched hersha in the face.

"YES! Yes I'm defending that cat because you're acting way too cruel, I'm not going to support you knowing you're the one who's wrong and….YES! I HATE YOU NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH ACTS!"

Virus in anger blurted out the words out of his mouth without second thoughts, Hersha deeply hurt what his master just said, looked down to his feet and there he hide his now crying face.

Barely managing to spoke without virus noticing his crying, he turned around to the door and started to walk out of the room.

"I guess people do change because by the looks of it you have changed, master"

"Master, sorry if I was such a hydrant to you, I hope you and master trip enjoy your new allmate, I'm leaving now, and again sorry"

Clenching his fist, virus turned the where hersha was going and shouted out.

"Fine, go and leave if you want, I'll also be deleting you're link connection with me also so you can be free…..hope your happy with that"

Hersha upon hearing does word felt like his who world came falling apart, he never knew that this day would come, the day he will leave his master, the day his master will let him go. Before looking to his master one last time, he wiped his tears off with the back of his hands and with his last courage, he put up a fake smile and he turned to his master for one last time with a soft and caring voice he said his last words before leaving.

"Thank you very much, Virus-san… Thank you it was fun being with you knowing one day it will end, but still, thank you for the time we spent together, I'll be leaving now, good bye…..Virus"

As hersha finished saying his farewell, he grab the doorknob and as he walk away, inch by inch the door that was open was now slowly closing, as it does virus relaxes his fist and turned opposite to the door, from there he operates his coil and went to the his data links, scrolled down and pressed the "Disconnect Data Link" with a warning message that had pop conforming if we really wants to do the operation, he slowly lifted his index finger and pressed yes within seconds the completion message pop and from there his coil restarts, after it restarts he saw the new features that wasn't in his coil before he disconnect the link and a message pop in front of the screen saying" ALLMATE CONNECTION SUCCESSFULLY DISCONNECTED", after reading it he put down his coil as he does tears started falling from his cheeks, knowing his trusted allmate is now gone.

{To be continued}

**A/N:** really had a hard time thinking the idea, and once the idea came I had my though if I should continue with the idea that I had…..O3O….anyway, hope you liked it any comments, ideas, suggestions will be openly accepted OvO….2nd chapter will be up by next week along with a special valentine's day fic story…..not yet sure who will be the paring or what will be the setting, etc. etc…..again suggestion and ideas are openly accepted…..until then…Ja~ne **^ v ^**


End file.
